An attempt to romance
by Plume Sombre
Summary: It has been three weeks since Kise heard of Haizaki. He is getting frustrated and worried. / HaiKise, pre-established relation, last year of high school.


**Rating: **K

**Summary:** It has been three weeks since Kise heard of Haizaki. He is getting frustrated and worried.

**Disclaimer : **The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello!

This is my first fic in English I publish on FFnet. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. ^^" I'm also sorry for this one-shot which is a bit boring. It didn't really turn out like I wanted. ;w;

HaiKise is my second OTP, and I think a bit of fluff can't do any harm. (although I'm a big fan of angst) I hope the characters aren't too OoC.

Enjoy!

* * *

**One-shot:**** An attempt to romance**

Kise was pissed.

He did not even know what he had done to deserve that. Everything was going smoothly as far as he remembered. He went to school, he attended practice, he worked hard at the modelling agency and he hung out with friends. And he had dates with Haizaki.

Last time he heard of him was three weeks ago.

Three fucking weeks ago. If it was only the fact they did not see each other face to face in a while it would be negligible, but this thug decided not to reply to any of his messages. Not a single one. The calls were denied too and it was impossible for Kise to get in touch with his boyfriend. No warning, no reason, and he was beginning to get frustrated and worried. So he needed to talk to someone about this, and of course the first one he thought of was Kuroko. Going all the way to Tokyo to meet him – Kasamatsu-senpai was too busy with his college studies.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cried out when he saw him at Maji Burger.

Kuroko was sipping his vanilla shake as usual while waiting for Kise, and he cast a brief glance at the model.

"Hello, Kise-kun."

Kise sat in front of Kuroko with a tray with a burger and a soda.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kurokocchi!" he grinned broadly. "We haven't met since the Inter-High! How are you? How is Kagamicchi?"

"We are quite alright, but I do not think I can say the same for you. Otherwise you would not contact me."

Kise fidgeted in his seat, chuckling nervously. He knew that Kurokocchi would see through his façade. It was not hard for the phantom sixth man to understand others' feelings, especially when it came to his close friends.

"Kurokocchi's amazing, huh?" Kise said.

"It is not really hard to understand you once we get to know you," Kuroko stated. "Is it about Haizaki-kun?"

It looked that obvious? Kise did not know how Kuroko could guess the problem but he was caught. He sighed deeply and laid his head on his hands, on the table.

"Shougo-kun didn't contact me for three weeks straight," Kise grumbled. "I'm getting worried. He didn't reply to any of my messages."

"Haizaki-kun can be a bit difficult to handle. Did you try going to his house directly?"

Kise laughed darkly.

"His brother can't stand me," he deadpanned. "He actually hates me, I think."

Kise was not afraid of Haizaki's brother per se. He could stand up to anyone who was getting in his way, but he did not want to show some disrespect to his lover's family. Moreover, he would not be in a good condition to speak calmly with Haizaki if he got in an argument with the brother – hell, he did not do anything either to deserve this hatred!

Kuroko was not surprised at all by this confession and just sipped his shake. Things were a bit more messed up than he thought.

"Haizaki-kun's brother is not a problem you should worry about," he advised. "He is just being protective and he probably does not want to see his younger brother hurt or something like that."

"Hey, do I have the face of someone who would purposely hurt his lover?" Kise whined.

"Well, maybe," Kuroko shrugged.

"That's mean! I thought you were going to help me, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko did not answer and looked at his watch instead. It was time soon.

He finished his shake before settling the problem.

"To be honest, if I were you, I would go to see him even though there is some disadvantage or complication. I will discuss and come to an agreement. Now I have an appointment with Kagami-kun, excuse me Kise-kun."

"What kind of talk was that?" Kise cried as he watched Kuroko getting ready to go. "You can't just abandon me, Kurokocchi!"

"Good luck, Kise-kun."

Kuroko left the Maji Burger as Kise slumped in his chair. In the end, it did not lead him to anything concluding. They barely talked for ten minutes! Such a friend Kurokocchi was…

"Seriously you can't keep your shit to you and not cry over nothing?"

Kise started and jerked his head, locking with grey eyes glaring at him. He could not help but stare at them. Three weeks had passed and now it was as if he was discovering every part of this face once again. His lips wavered and he jumped out of his chair to throw himself in Haizaki's arms.

To get stopped by a grunt and a hand on his forehead.

"Waah, Shougo-kun!" Kise wailed. "Why are you rejecting me?"

"Because you're acting like a total moron!" Haizaki barked.

"I didn't do anything! I should be the one who's mad but look, I'm practically glued to you and you're being tsun!"

"What the fuck does it even mean?!"

Haizaki sighed and took a seat across Kise's, right where Kuroko was a few minutes ago. He should have expected something like this if he showed up… But he could not have avoided it even if he wanted anyway, so he had to deal with it. And it made him kind of happy to see Ryouta after three weeks – but he would not admit it, of course.

Kise sat back and played with the paper of the burger he was eating earlier.

"So, um, you're not actually mad at me, right?" he whispered, a bit apprehensive.

"Not really."

"That's not what I feel."

"You're feeling wrong."

Kise frowned and looked more carefully at his boyfriend. The latter always had this expression of someone who was constantly angry or suspicious, but this time he seemed a little more affected by something. Kise bent over and poked at his forehead, startling Haizaki who cast him an incredulous look.

"You're frowning too much," Kise pointed out. "What's bugging you?"

Haizaki shoved the hand away.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, because you ignoring me for three weeks is nothing," Kise snorted. "Stop pushing me away and tell me if you have problems!"

They were dating for two years, for crying out loud! Kise thought he would keep his cool around Haizaki once he saw him, but his boyfriend's nonchalance was getting on his nerves. It was unbelievable. He was not even apologizing or justifying his acts – he just sat there, as uncaring as ever. Kise crossed his arms over his chest and spoke with a cold voice.

"Is it because we didn't meet in four days?"

"Hell no, that's stupid," Haizaki rolled his eyes.

"Is it because I took a photo of you sleeping?"

"What? When the fuck did you do that?"

"Ah, that's not it then… Is it because we don't play basketball together?"

"No! Where do your shitty reasons come from?"

"Is it because we don't live in the same prefecture?"

"I'm so done with you."

"Damn it, is it because you want to break up with me?!"

"For fuck's sake Ryouta, shut up and let me think!"

Kise blinked and stared at Haizaki, surprised by this outburst. Well. He did not expect that. Haizaki was silent because he was thinking?

"That's new. You thinking, I mean."

"Shaddup. You don't think either."

"I'm sure I think more than you when I do something."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you do those fucking photos with those guys?"

Kise arched an eyebrow. Haizaki was glaring at him, and it did not help him to concentrate on what he was talking about. A photo shoot with men. It was a job he did not do often, so he could easily remember the last time he had one. Sports clothes, if he was correct. There were not any embarrassing postures… Kise thought really hard, went over each of his photos with his two colleagues. He was just being friendly with them for the ad, playing together some sports and acting like real buddies—

"Wait, are you talking about the photos about me and co-workers putting arms around each others?" Kise asked. "Like, _'putting arms around each others after a game'_?"

Haizaki grunted and did not say anything, to which Kise sighed and shook his head. All this mess because of some ridiculous jealousy. Kise did not understand why it bothered his boyfriend so much to see something so casual in his modelling work. It was not as if he was intimate with his co-workers – it was just pictures!

"You're completely hopeless," Kise mumbled.

"Well, _excuse me_, pretty boy, if you have a boyfriend!" Haizaki snarled. "You shouldn't do whatever your boss wants you to do!"

"I have a career to maintain, here!"

Haizaki got up fiercely and grabbed Kise's wrist. The model yelped as he was yanked forward while his boyfriend was putting something on his wrist. Something a bit cold and thin. Haizaki was not looking at him all the time he was handling his operation. However, when he finished and released Kise's wrist, their eyes met.

"You're mine, and the others should know that, you got it?"

Completely astonished, Kise gazed at his wrist, and his eyes widened. There was a bracelet around it, made of silver links and a small plate. The style remained very simple; it was a curb chain similar to many others, except for one thing.

On the plate was engraved _'he is his'_.

Blushing furiously, Kise hid behind his hands and stammered.

"That's low, Shougo-kun."

"I don't give a fuck," Haizaki snickered. "It took me forever to find those bracelets."

"'Those' bracelets?"

Haizaki shrugged and lifted his own left wrist, where Kise could see the same chain, with the identical carving. He looked quite satisfied with himself since his scowl changed to a smirk as he sat back. Kise did not really know what to think about all this; it was unexpected from Haizaki to buy something like that to show a form of possessiveness. He did not like being tied down by anyone, but strangely enough, this tiny accessory did not make him feel hampered at all. He fiddled his bracelet.

"That doesn't mean I'll quit doing these jobs," he reminded.

"I know. You're too stubborn for that. It'll just prevent people from harassing you."

"'Harassing' is a bit strong. But people will talk."

"Do I look like I care about that? Hell, it's even better if they talk."

"I'm not so sure about that for my job… Urg, I think it's okay. It won't kill anyone."

"Damn right."

Finally, everything went back to normal.

* * *

"But how did you know I was here, in Tokyo?"

"Tetsuya has texted me to 'clean up my mess'. Seems like you complained to him."

"Well, you're responsible for that. It took you three weeks to decide to talk to me about this and to find these bracelets?"

"I'd like to see you find something as gay as that."

"That's romantic from you, Shougo-kun. But at Maji Burger? It ruined everything."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Here! I hope you enjoyed. A little review? :3


End file.
